


Miscommunication

by MissMy80sShows



Category: Scarecrow and Mrs. King
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMy80sShows/pseuds/MissMy80sShows
Summary: Lee and Amanda are having a little problem communicating. AU story written for the 35th Anniversary Fanzine.





	Miscommunication

"Lee!" Jamie yelled as he ran toward the Wagoneer. He climbed in the front seat and excitedly asked, "Did you talk to Mom yet? What'd she say?"

Lee smiled at his younger stepson as he said, "Hey there, Chief. No, I haven't been home yet. I got hung up at work."

Disappointed, Jamie slumped in his seat. "She's going to say no, I just know she is. She's going to say it's too much and we're not ready for it," he whined.

"Aw, come on now. You might be surprised. Don't get all upset over this when you don't know what her answer is going to be," Lee tried to sound hopeful and cheer Jamie up. He glanced over at the boy, now sitting with his arms crossed, chin dropped, staring at his book bag on the floor by his feet. "Let's get your brother and once we get home, I'll talk to your mom. Don't worry, I got this," Lee reached out and touched his arm.

Jamie returned his gesture with a half-smile that wasn't very convincing. Silently they drove to Phillip's school and once Phillip was in the car, the conversation was the same. Phillip's disappointment just as apparent as Jamie's.

Lee shook his head as they pulled into the garage of their new home. They'd moved in shortly after their wedding ceremony, and it wasn't long after that Amanda announced she was pregnant. Dotty couldn't hide her joy, declaring the old wives tale "New House, New Baby" and a very solid, "I told you so!" Even the boys were excited about the idea of a new sibling, much to Amanda's relief. She was afraid all the new changes would be overwhelming to the boys, but they'd taken it all in stride.

The boys ran inside the house announcing, "Hey, Mom, we're home!" They dropped their bags on the floor of the breezeway and headed directly to the kitchen to get a snack. Lee stopped and pushed the bags against the wall, so he didn't trip. He smiled as he walked through the kitchen where the boys were perched on stools at the island eating homemade chocolate chip cookies, as Dotty poured two glasses of milk.

"Hi Dotty, did you have a good day?" Lee asked as he swiped a cookie from the pile. He leaned forward and kissed Dotty on the cheek.

Dotty pushed the glasses of milk toward the boys and smiled as she replied, "Well, your son gave Amanda a run for her money today. He barely napped all day. I think she's upstairs right now rocking him to see if he'll sleep for more than five minutes."

Lee took a bite of the cookie and hummed, "Dotty, your cookies are almost better than Amanda's. Listen, I want to ask you a question and I need your honest opinion. The boys and I were thinking and well, how do you think Amanda would feel about adding one more to our family? You know, round things off a bit so to speak."

Jamie and Phillip turned to look at each other, their eyes wide, surprised Lee had said anything to Dotty. Anxiously, they awaited her reply knowing Amanda and her mother had similar opinions and their answers may very well be the same.

Dotty narrowed her eyes at Lee and leaned back against the counter. She pursed her lips together before she replied, "Don't you think it's a bit soon to be thinking about that? I mean, William is only four months old…"

Lee cut her off when he said, "Which is perfect because they could grow up together, you know. And maybe we could get a female, for Amanda."

Dotty shook her head, "Lee, I'm not sure if you understand fully how things work. You don't get to PICK what you want. It happens, naturally."

Lee ignored her comment as he put his hands on her shoulders as he said, "We could pick whatever Amanda wants, male, female. It doesn't matter to me, as long as Amanda's happy. I mean, I know in the beginning she's going to be the one doing a lot of the work, but after a few months it will be great, you know." Lee gave Dotty a hug and winked at the boys as he added, "I'm going to go up and ask Amanda now. Wish me luck."

"Good luck, Lee!" Jamie yelled out. Phillip simply nodded, his mouth full of cookies.

Dotty looked at him thoroughly confused and stated, "I don't think this is a good idea, BUT it's your family too now."

Lee walked through the living room into the foyer and up the stairs. "Amanda?" he called as he walked down the hall toward the bedrooms.

"Shush," Amanda called in a loud whisper from their son's bedroom. Lee stepped into the room and he couldn't hide the smile on his face when he saw Amanda in the rocking chair, as she held William in her arms. He was sound asleep, his arms stretched above his head. "If you wake him, I swear, you'll be the one pacing with him tonight," Amanda threatened, although her tone was light.

Lee leaned close to her and kissed her lightly. He touched his son's chubby little leg lovingly. "Your mom said he had a rough day today. Is he okay? You don't think he's coming down with something do you?" he asked. Being a new parent, he was constantly worried.

Amanda understood his concern. "No, it's perfectly normal. Both Phillip and Jamie went through this. We just need to ride it out. Hopefully, it won't last too long. How was work today? Did you finish your report?"

Lee leaned against the chest of drawers and ran his thumb over the stack of diapers. "I turned in my report and that new kid, Justin, spilled Billy's coffee all over it so I had to rewrite it. Then Dr. Smyth stopped by to find out when Francine was going to be back from the treaty talks in France and last but not least, Mrs. Marston wants to know when you're going to bring William by the office, so she can see him again," he rattled off. He was trying to decide how to ask the question the boys were desperately waiting for an answer to.

"I'll bring William by this week to see Mrs. Marston," Amanda replied as she rocked him gently.

Lee crossed his arms and took a deep breath.  _It's now or never,_ he thought. "Amanda, the boys and I were talking," he began, his tone suddenly sounding more serious than he intended.

"You were?" Amanda's eyebrows immediately raised in concern.

"Yeah and we were thinking…well, you see the boys and I were thinking," Lee stuttered, unsure how to ask Amanda to expand their family by one more.

"Lee, just say it? What were you and the boys talking about?" Amanda asked impatiently. She shifted the baby a tiny bit higher in her arms. He sighed in his sleep, his little rose-colored lips parted slightly.

Lee crouched down, one hand on the armrest of the rocking chair, the other on Amanda's knee. He looked lovingly at his son and said, "The boys and I were thinking we'd like to add one more to our family."

Amanda's mouth fell open, stunned. "You and the boys want what? You do realize your son is only four months old right? Don't you think it's a little soon to be talking about-" Amanda rambled, but Lee cut her off.

"I know it might be a lot of work in the beginning, but just think, you could choose a male or female, they could grow up together. William and well, whatever name we pick, or we could let the boys pick," Lee explained.

Amanda just shook her head, "Sweetheart, I'm not so sure you've thought this through. And choose? We don't get to choose."

"Sure we can, it's simple. We drive down, see which ones respond to us, choose-" Lee began but Amanda cut him off quickly.

"Lee, what are you talking about? In case you've forgotten, we don't need to drive down anywhere. As a matter of fact, I believe William was a result of what happened right upstairs and we most definitely didn't get to choose male or female," she said quietly.

"Amanda, what are you talking about?" Lee stopped, suddenly confused.

Amanda looked at him strangely and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Lee stood slowly, crossed his arms, and looked at her sideways as he stated, "You first."

Amanda stood slowly, shifted the baby gently into Lee's arms, and said, "I don't think you or I are ready to start thinking about another baby just yet."

Lee's eyes opened wide and he laughed nervously, "Another baby? Amanda where did you get the idea I wanted us to have another baby?"

Amanda perched her hands upon her hips and shifted her weight to one side as she said, "You said you wanted to add to our family. That you and the boys were talking and…" Amanda's voice trailed off when Lee laughed louder, his chest shaking. William shook along with him but thankfully remained asleep. "Lee, what are you laughing at?"

Lee placed the baby gently in his crib and turned back to face Amanda. He placed his hands on her upper arms as he stated, "Amanda, I wasn't talking about us having another baby."

"You weren't?" Amanda asked confused.

Lee bit his bottom lip to prevent from laughing again, "No, no, I wasn't."

"And, all that talk about adding to our family?" she asked as she explored his glistening hazel eyes.

"Not about another baby," he stated again.

"Lee Stetson explain to me what you're talking about then because right now I'm thoroughly confused," Amanda commanded.

Lee pulled her close for a hug and as he released her, he laughed again and said, "The boys would like to get a dog."

"A dog? Are you out of your mind?" Amanda groaned as she rolled her eyes at the ceiling.


End file.
